Guts vs Geralt of Rivia
Round one of matches continue as Guts of Berserk (nominated by J) takes on Geralt of Rivia from The Witcher Franchise! (nominated by ZMusok) Who will win? The Black Swordsman or The Witcher? Shoutout to John1Thousand and MP999 for the amazing thumbnails!! For the Tournament's Roster, click here For the Tournament's Interlude, click here The Interlude 'The bloody hell is this place??' Guts muttered to himself as he wandered around a dark cave dimly lit by torches. Corpses decorated the walls and hung off the ceilings and the smell had the stench of fresh blood. Guts didn't flinch, however, and kept venturing deeper into the cave like the ignorant and badass motherfucker he is. Hefting his gigantic sword, the DragonSlayer, Guts scanned his surroundings, looking for an exit out. The Black Swordsman scratched his head, trying to figure out how he got into this cave. The last thing he saw was that Undead Knight he was fighting smiling at him maliciously with glowing gold eyes. 'Probably just another Demon in league with Griffith, that bastard.' Guts grunted to himself. In another area of the cave, Geralt of Rivia was spilled out of another blue wormhole, landing face-first onto the cave's dirty and dusty floor. The Witcher sat up, clutching his head. All around him was a wide cavern lit with torches and decorated with fresh corpses. 'Not the roughest landing I've ever had...' Geralt's voice echoed all around and across the cave, startling it's other current inhabitant. 'What the hell was that!?' Guts voice also echoed all around and across the cave, his response widening the Witcher's eyes in surprise. 'What the-Someone else is in here?' Just like last time, Geralt's voice echoed and reached Guts ears. 'Who are you!?' Guts shouted. 'THAT DOESN'T MATTER.' A new voice boomed across the cave. Both fighters looked all around themselves and drew their weapons. 'Who the hell?!' 'What are you?! Where are YOU?!' Guts growled at the unknown voice. 'LIKE I SAID. THAT DOESN'T MATTER. AND YOU WILL FIGHT FOR ME!!!' The voice boomed once again before teleporting Guts into the same cavern as Geralt. They both looked at each other, Geralt with surprise and Guts with a blank glare. 'Who are you?' They both asked each other at the same time. 'IT DOESN'T MATTER!!' The voice from above boomed and a red mist suddenly emerged and enveloped the cavern the fighters were in. A few seconds and a few intakes of the mist later, Guts eyes glowed red as did Geralt's. 'DIE!!!' They both shouted and charged at each other. The Melee (60 seconds) Swinging their swords at each other, Guts and Geralt clashed with a loud CLANG. Guts broke off first and swung the DragonSlayer with unnatural speed, catching the Witcher off-guard as his steel sword was swatted away and embedded itself into the cavern walls. Guts kept his assault going by slashing skillfully at the Witcher. The monster hunter's agility barely allowed him to avoid the oversized sword's attacks. Geralt jumped to the side and pulled out his crossbow and fired a few arrows at the Black Swordsman. In response, Guts pulled out his own crossbow which was attached to his metallic hand and fired arrows back. The metal-headed projectiles cut through each other, blanketing both fighters in wooden and steel splinters. Guts didn't give a shit and charged forward. (50 seconds) A DragonSlayer sword slash surprised the Witcher as the oversized blade smashed into his chest-plate and sent flying against the cavern walls, creating a small crater with his own body. Geralt staggered forward then dodged to the side and dropped his crossbow as Guts punched into the wall Geralt was previously on, making the small crater expand more and cause a multitude of cracks all over the cavern walls. Geralt unsheathed his silver sword then charged at his enemy. Guts was struggling to pull back his metallic hand which he had used to punch into the wall. Geralt lunged at the Black Swordsman with an downwards slash. Luckily for Guts, he managed to unearth his metallic hand just in time to block the sword strike with said hand. Guts booted upwards but Geralt was quick enough to avoid it and jump back. Geralt whipped out some throwing knives and, like how they were meant to be used, threw them at the Black Swordsman. Guts raised an eyebrow and simply held his sword's wide blade in front of him to deflect the knives. That was a mistake. (40 seconds) Using the throwing lives as a distraction as he charged forward, Geralt jumped upwards and descended down on Guts just as he was uncovering himself with the DragonSlayer. The attack connected onto Guts helmet, breaking it. Guts grabbed the Witcher by his throat and head-butted him hard. From their HEAD-ON collision, Geralt stumbled back and clutched his now aching head. Guts rushed forward and past the Witcher. Looking down, Geralt saw multiple spiked bombs surrounding his feet. 'We're done here.' Guts muttered without turning around then proceeded to walk away as the bombs exploded. A flaming arrow embedding itself into Guts left shoulder was not what he expecting as pain surged all over his left arm. 'What the hell!?' Guts turned around and saw the Witcher still standing with just a few minor scratches in his clothes and armour. Geralt didn't wait a moment as he charged forward and brought out a steel halberd. (30 seconds) Guts dislodged the arrow out of his shoulder and flung it at Geralt who swatted it away with his halberd and kept charging forward. Guts dropped his sword's blade down and swung in an upwards arc, spraying some dirt towards Geralt as it ascended. Geralt, blinded by the dirt, was sent up into the air by the powerful sword slash though recovered while mid-air. Guts threw some more grenades at the Witcher who swatted them back down at the Black Swordsman with his halberd. The grenades backfired all around Guts as their explosions sent him flying against a wall, destroying much of his armour and creating even more cracks all over the cavern which then began to shake from the ferocity of their battle. Geralt landed then retrieved his steel sword which was lodged into the nearby cavern wall. He approached Guts and slashed at him wildly. (20 seconds) Some of the attacks were deflected by Guts massive sword while the others made contact onto his armour, creating several dents, and his flesh, creating several bleeding cuts. Guts didn't care and heat-butted the Witcher back then charged forward and slammed into his enemy, forcing Geralt back even further. The monster hunter recovered quickly then lit his steel sword's blade aflame. Guts wounds soon caused a dark aura to flare all over him and produce a powerful shockwave. Geralt stood his ground as the aura almost overwhelmed him. Looking on, Geralt bore witness to strange armour pieces attaching themselves to the Black Swordsman. As the final piece of the Berserker Armour, the black helmet, covered Guts body, a loud roar was heard from him and it's power caused even more cracks all over the cavern. Guts, inside the Berserker Armour, charged at Geralt and the Witcher did the same back. As they ran at each other, Guts pulled the rigger on his metal arm and pointed it at Geralt. The hand was cocked back and the hollow hole now in the place of it shot out a cannonball. (10 seconds) Geralt sliced the cannonball in half and the halves launched themselves past him and slammed again the walls behind him. With that exact attack, the cavern began to collapse though the two fighters inside didn't care as they exchanged blows with each other. The echoing sounds of their swords clashing produced shockwaves that assisted in the cavern's eventual collapse. Guts got the upper hand and disarmed Geralt of his flaming sword. As a downwards swing from Guts descended towards Geralt, the Witcher grabbed ahold of the wide blade by it's sides and tried pushing it back away from his face. The bloodlust, that the red mist produced, inside Geralt dissipated as he struggled to the push the DragonSlayer away from him as the cavern all around him was close to collapsing in on itself, made evident by the many chunks of earth falling down all around the Witcher. Geralt looked up and saw a massive boulder on the verge of crashing down on him and Guts. Just as the boulder finally fell down, Geralt kicked Guts back and then jumped away. Gut recovered and was about to rush at the Witcher again had the boulder not fall down and crush him though not completely, KO!!!! The Aftermath and Preview Geralt didn't hesitate as he retrieved his steel sword and ran towards a blue portal that had popped up in the nick of time. As the rest of the cavern collapsed in on itself, Geralt jumped into and emerged out the other side of the portal. He landed face-first onto dirt but didn't move and just lay there in silence. Meanwhile in an arena, a martial artist with Dragon tattoos all over him was stood in the middle of the arena, the only sources of light coming from spotlights above him. 'Where am I?' He wondered out loud. A blue portal suddenly popped up right in front of him and spilt out another martial artist, this one a female. She sat up and looked all around her. 'Where am I?' She parroted the first martial artist. They met eyes. 'Hi!' The female fighter waved a hand to the other. The Result This melee's winner is... Geralt!! (Plays Marvel vs Capcom 3 Victory Theme) Geralt stabs his steel sword down into the ground and kneels while still holding onto the hilt with his face hung down in silence. The Voting Guts: 12 Votes Geralt of Rivia: 15 Votes Geralt of Rivia advances to Round Two!!! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with Music